Out of Element
by Melface
Summary: [Story discontinued. Account no longer in use.]
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Element**

Prologue

The young girl walked cautiously down the dim street, looking back over her shoulder every so often. Twilight was settling in on the small town, people were out walking dogs, pushing baby strollers, a couple staggering home from the local pub.

The girl drew strange looks from the people she passed, probably due to the strange clothes and cloak she wore. From behind her, there was a bang, and she whirled, eyes searching the street. Overhead, a burst of purple light was slowly dissipating. The girl faced forward again, setting off at a run.

¤

The countryside was rapidly darkening as the girl looked at the address on the house, then at the slip of paper in her hand. Starting up the paved driveway, she went around to the back, past the strange-looking vehicles these people used for transportation. Knocking on the back door, she waited.

A girl of about eighteen opened the door, looking at the strange girl on the step. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Matthew Gartner?" the girl asked, glancing around.

The eighteen-year-old nodded. "One sec." Moving back into the house, she yelled, "Matt! Some freaky-looking chick at the door for you!"

A boy with messy blond hair appeared next in the doorway, looking at the stranger. "Hi, I'm Matt. You were looking for me?"

The girl pulled back her hood, exposing long silver-blue hair. Matt's eyes widened. "Oh my . . . . You're . . .–" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

Mel showed her Warrior Stone. "Yeah. Can we do this somewhere else, please?"

Matt stepped to the left, gesturing her inside. Mel entered, the door closing behind her.


	2. Breaking the News

I so haven't consulted anyone on here, so don't flame me please. I have chosen the best people I could think of for this fic. So, if you don't want to be in here, let me know, and I'll write you out. Also, to point out, this was all Matt's idea. :P

**Out of Element**

Chapter One 

Matt closed the back door, locking it, and pulling the curtains on either of it closed. "Come on, there are some people here that might be able to help. If you tell what your problem is."

Mel nodded. "All in time. For now, let's just get away from the door. I don't want to be within reach if Malco comes calling."

"Malco? He's out there?"

"Yeah, somewhere. I saw one of his attacks in town. Big purple flash in the sky? That's his Flaming Fists attack."

Matt winced. "Ouch. C'mon, everyone is this way." He led her down a hallway, past the computer room where his sister was typing away furiously, chatting to friends online, to a door marked with a sign. 'Matt's Room. Keep Out, Dako-brainers.' Inside, were six people, who all looked up as Matt and Mel entered.

"Hey, Matt, who was at the –" The girl who was speaking stopped, pushing straight cinnamon-coloured hair out ofher eyes. "You're kidding."

The other five looked up, eyes widening. A brown-haired girl was the next to speak, blue eyes widening. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Mel looked sideways at Matt. "Have they never seen a Defender before?"

"Not in real life."

"Oh." Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room, which was fairly large, settling down cross-legged on the floor. "Okay, so just for future reference, can I have your names?"

"Thadd."

"Jake."

"Steele."

"Charlin."

"Melissa."

The cinnamon-haired girl, Charlin, turned to look at 'Melissa.' "Funny, I thought you were her?" she said, gesturing at Mel.

The Wizard girl was nervously tapping her fingers on the floor. "Can we get on with this, please?"

Thadd, whose hair was bright blue, frowned. "Are the others here with you too?"

Mel shook her head. "No. There was only time to send me." She took a deep breath. "Here's the deal. The others and I have had to split up, going different directions, to avoid the Ethos. We were supposed to meet up at the Yantos dojo. I was the first one there, and Alnar said that the best way to get somewhere safe was to send me out of RaDos. The others will be arriving at different places as they show up at the dojo, all in this world.

"You guys weren't brought here at a party invitation by Matt. Rion teleported here a week ago, and slipped something into his familys' drinks at a restaurant, so that they would think he invited all of you. Each of you will go home tonight, and within the next two days, a Defender will show up on your doorstep. Everything is already taken care of, protection is in place around your homes."

Haley raised a hand. "Who's staying with who?"

Mel thought for a moment. "Umm . . . I think Rion is staying with Matt, Adam with Thadd, Kara with Charlin, Erik is with Jake, Seth with Steele, and me with Melissa." She glanced at dark-haired Steele, grinning. "Watch out for Seth. He snores."

Matt spoke up. "What do we do if someone shows up looking for you guys?"

Mel took out a strange-looking device. "Technology we 'borrowed' from the Order of Infinis," she said. "It puts you in direct contact with us. Either that, or use those phone-things you people have."

A slight beep came from her wrist, and she glanced down. "I'd better get back and make sure the others haven't gotten jumped by Malco and Flinch on their way to the dojo. See you guys later."

She stood up, nodded goodbye, then raised her cloak hood and left the room, leaving the six to speculate amongst themselves.

¤

Mel hurried back through the darkened streets of the town, heading for the portal's location. Just as the thing came into view, someone grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

A dark-haired man stood partly in shadow, a streetlight reflecting off his glasses. "You know it won't work," he said. "The Ethos are as I planned them to be: conquerors. RaDos is finished."

Mel pulled her shoulder out of his grip. "You're not going to give up, are you? Look, the Defenders going to save the world I know, and this one too if we can swing it."

"I control your thoughts and actions, my dear," the man grinned. "I can simply make a script saying what you have to do."

"Not anymore," Mel said firmly. "Everyone signed a waiver, breaking your control. So, goodbye, Mr. Collinson. I won't be seeing you."

Turning on her heel, she stepped through the portal. 'Mr. Collinson' smiled and drew back into the shadows.

"I knew what I was doing when I made up that kid . . . . All right, Greg, enough with the conceited moment."


	3. The Guests Arrive

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, or anyone in this fic. Just part of the story plot, which is collaborated on by Matt. So give him credit too, not just me. And no stealing.  
Free cookies if you read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of Element Chapter Two 

Charlin was lying on her bed, eyes closed, foot tapping as she listened to the music on her Walkman. Totally oblivious to the fact that her younger brother was standing beside her, talking.

"Char?" No answer. "Char?" he waved a hand over her face. "Charlina?" Crouching down, he pulled our her right earphone. "OI! LIN!"

Charlin's eyes flew open, first surprised . . . then murderous. Hitting 'Stop,' she pulled out the other earphone, and got to her feet, taking off after her already running brother. "Get back here, Jacob! You never use that name! Never never never! You're a dead man when I get my hands on you!"

Kara, standing at the end of the hallway, watched at the two tore past. One eyebrow raised as Charlin tackled Jacob into a couch, grabbing a pillow and repeatedly bopping him with it.

"Um . . . hello?"

Charlin continued hitting her brother with the pillow. "Yeah, just a sec. Be . . .right . . . with you . . . ."

Abandoning her sibling attack, she tossed the pillow back onto the couch. Jacob was laughing, as he got up, leaving the room.

"Sorry about that. Annoying brother. You know how it is."

"Actually, I know how it is with an overprotective brother," Kara said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm always yelling at Erik to let you live your life. He never hears me through the TV screen," Charlin mused. "Anyway, follow me, your bed's all set up in my room."

The two girls headed back down the hallway, talking and laughing. This could be rather interesting.

¤

Matt opened the door to find Rion waiting outside. The other boy was tapping his forefinger and thumb together, nervously.

"Hey," Matt said, opening the door to admit his guest. Rion smiled and stepped inside. Matt's sister passed through on her way to the basement, and paused, looking hard at Rion.

"Matt, why is there a weird-looking clone of you in the hallway?" she asked.

"Friend of mine. He'll be . . . sleeping over for a few days."

His sister rolled her eyes. "Great. Just great." With that, she disappeared down the stairs.

Matt shrugged apologetically. "That's my sister, Sarah. Sorry, she can be a little annoying at times."

"That's okay. Between Erik and Kara, Adam, and Seth, I'm used to it by now," Rion said, still smiling slightly. When Rion was settled in the guest room, Matt asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Why does Alnar think that the Defenders need to be transported here? Did something go wrong?"

Rion grimaced."Very wrong. See, after we got Kara back . . . ."

¤

It was the loud sounds coming from outside that first caught Thadd's attention. Looking out the window, he ducked as a purple flash came from almost directly outside the glass. Dropping to his stomach, he moved over to the door. Cracking it open, he peered out.

Malco seemed to be casting attacks at thin air. The glance was short-lived as Thadd was bowled over as something unseen dove at the front door, knocking it open. As Malco started for the doorway, Thadd slammed it, turning the lock.

A pause, in which total silence reigned, and then heavy footfalls away from the house. Thadd sighed in relief, then turned to look behind him.

Adam, hands on his knees, was breathing hard, having been running to reach the house before Malco had caught up.

"Thanks for the save," he said wearily, straightening.

"Why didn't he just come right up and bash the door in?" Thadd asked, jerking a thumb at the door behind him.

"There are protections that come within a metre of your house," Adam explained. "Only people with pre-registered sigil energy signatures can get through them. And they're reinforced with Wizard magic."

"Oh-kay then . . . ."

-------------------------------------

(\/)  
('.') Bunny is watching to make sure you review. Make Bunny happy and review, please.  
And no, Bunny isn't me, even though I love your reviews too.

Mel16


	4. MSN to Pass the Time

**Out of Element**

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, just my story plot, which is done on a challenge. So: no stealing. At all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steele lay on his back, listening to his roommate snore. With a frustrated sigh, he got up, heading for the computer room, shooting a glare at Seth as he left.

Sitting down in the computer chair, he turned on the monitor, waiting as the MSN screen came up. "Please let someone be on . . . ." Two names popped up. Grinning, Steele opened a window for a three-way conversation.

//So where does the wish go when there's nothing to kill?// says:

**Good evening ladies**.

I live life dangerously. I run with scissors. says:

**glomps Steele**

Do you realize how many potential murder weapons you can have in a Home Depot? "Murder: You Can Do It, We Can Help." says:

**lol! I presume everyone is being kept up by their guest?**

I live life dangerously. I run with scissors. says:

**You know it. Out of excitement more than anything. I mean, how often do you have an actual Defender under your roof?**

//So where does the wish go when there's nothing to kill?// says:

**Especially when you have a crush on said Defender, right Laena?**

I live life dangerously. I run with scissors. says:

**Shut up . . . .**

Do you realize how many potential murder weapons you can have in a Home Depot? "Murder: You Can Do It, We Can Help." says:

**I'm with you, Lae. This is BIG. How many Di-Gata fans can say that they've had a Defender stay with them?**

//So where does the wish go when there's nothing to kill?// says:

**Just gonna throw this out there, but I'm guessing not many. But not everyone has to share with a chronic snorer. **

I live life dangerously. I run with scissors. says:

**There are things called earplugs, Steele.**

Do you realize how many potential murder weapons you can have in a Home Depot? "Murder: You Can Do It, We Can Help." says:

**Which are totally useless against Seth. It just makes it louder.**

//So where does the wish go when there's nothing to kill?// says:

**O.o Psychic much?**

I live life dangerously. I run with scissors. says:

**More like sharing a room with Seth's love interest. **

Do you realize how many potential murder weapons you can have in a Home Depot? "Murder: You Can Do It, We Can Help." says:

**Moving on . . . .**

The conversation continued, until Seth's snores began to die off, and the two girls became tired enough to sleep. Saying their goodnights, they signed off, heading for bed.

For all six hosts, morning came too quickly, and brought with it a shocking find.


	5. The Trouble Begins

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, the excerpt from "Young Women's Monologs from Contemporary Plays," or the characters included. The only owning that shall be done is watching the bad guys get their butts kicked. Which means they are 'pwned' to use l33tspeak. No stealing the plot. It's mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stage door opened, and Charlin stopped, listening to the voice talking a mile a minute

"Ladies you have just e-mailed his butt. His response? Look for the nod, the leer, and the lip. Two out of three, and you'll meet him in the kitchen. Touch his arm, and that boy is yours!"

"What the heck are you doing?"

Melissa jumped about a mile high into the air, whipping around to face Charlin, an open book held in one hand. "For crying out loud, Char, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"What are you trying to do, kill Mel with laughter?" Charlin asked, pointing to the silver-blue haired Wizard, who was doubled over, laughing.

"That . . . has to be . . . the funniest thing . . . I've ever heard," Mel said slowly, starting to get herself under control.

"Maybe you'll use the techniques on Adam?" Haley teased, coming through the door behind Charlin. The smile immediately dropped from Mel's face.

"Adam: no. No way in the Burning Rift of Al-Ram." She paused. "Seth: Maybe." Three whistles sounded simultaneously, causing the Wizard girl to blush. "Shut up . . . ."

Haley looked around. "Hey Char, where's Kara? Erik's gonna kill you if you lose his little sister."

Charlin pointed back through the door. "We met up with Matt, Erik, Laena, and Rion outside. They're all chatting about whatnot."

The door on the opposite side of the stage opened, Steele and Seth coming through. Both were looking rather concerned about something . . . . Not to mention Steele's hair was sticking up every whichway.

Melissa's eyebrows rose. "What happened to you? Someone being a PAA machine in gym class?"

Seth blinked once before turning to Steele, who provided a translation. "PAA is Projectile Avoidance Activity: a.k.a dodgeball. And no: it's worse." He motioned to the door. "C'mon, you guys have to see this."

¤

The six teenagers were grouped around the TV in the student lounge, some sitting on the floor, others standing. And all were staring at the screen, shocked. A group picture of the Defenders was in the upper right corner.

"The people in question are believed to be hiding in a small rural township," the newscaster was saying. "The public is urged to keep an eye out for these persons, and are advised that they are considered armed and dangerous."

Steele reached over and turned off the set during the opening bars of a jingle for Fruit n' Turnip Root, a new breakfast cereal.

"So. There you have it."

Adam was the first to become un-shocked. "Oh, great. My name on _another_ wanted poster."

¤

Greg Collinson reclined in the plushy, dark green armchair. "Mr. Prime Minister, I'm glad you see things my way. These six could cause substantial damage if they're allowed to roam loose."

The Prime Minister nodded. "Well, judging from the tapes, I'm a little surprised at what they've managed to accomplish. Kids their age . . . ." He shook his head. "Mr. Collinson, you have my support in this. I'm the Prime Minister and I approve this . . . approval."

Greg nodded. "Really, the problem should cease to exist once their signed back to me."

"And how do you intend to get them to sign?"

The office doors opened, a gremlin and a rockpile walking through. Greg nodded back over his shoulder. "With them. I created them to fight the Defenders: that's what they'll do."

Flinch crossed his arms. "Oh, hey, thanks. Nice to be appreciated."

¤

Jake opened the front door, stepping through into her house, Erik following. "Mom, I'm home!" she shouted, heading for the computer.

No sooner had she sat down, Erik pulling up a chair beside her, when her younger brother came in, smirking. Jake looked up.

"If you want the computer, too late."

Alex's smirk became a full-fledged evil grin. "Nah. Guess what I saw when Dad was watching the news?"

Jake shrugged. "A newscast?"

"No, that the characters from your favourite show are trying to take over the world." He glanced at Erik, who was now sitting stock-still, staring striaght ahead. "You know, your boyfriend kinda looks like that one Erik guy . . . ."

"Out!" Jake shouted, half-standing, blushing furiously. Alex bolted.

"Okay, first order of business tomorrow," Jake said, resuming her seat. "We dye your hair."

"Second order of business: we lower the volume of your outside voice," Erik replied, grinning.

¤

The polished white telephone on the desk rang twice before being picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. President. How are you?"

"Very well, Prime Minister, and you? Hey, how's that 'armed and dangerous criminals' situation of yours coming?"

"Terrible, just terrible. And that's actually why I called you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you and your generals would like to come up here for a game of 'Manhunt?"

"Oh certainly! . . . ."

A/N: Note, I am not using name for the President and Prime Minister. I don't wanna get in trouble . . . . And Greg is not evil! Nor a control freak! If he loses the Defenders, we lose Di-Gata. He just doesn't wanna disappoint his fans, lol. Love ya, Greg!


	6. OCs and Offtrack

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders, their hosts, Greg Collinson, the President, the Prime Minister, Naome, or Nedragos. Just Jade, Tracks, and my story plot. No stealing.  
Also don't own the song "Everyone's A Little Bit Racist" from Avenue Q.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prime Minister had no sooner hung up with the President, than he got another surprise. Mr. Collinson was still sitting in the chair in front of his desk, but now a young girl of about seven stood beside him.

"Ah, is this another of your show's characters, Mr. Collinson?"

Greg jumped, turning to see the seven-year-old. He hadn't even heard her come in. "Uh, no. She's not one of mine."

The Prime Minister smiled kindly at the little girl. "If you've lost your way from the tour, I can have my secretary take you back."

The girl looked at him, gave a small 'pfft.' "For your information, this is exactly where I want to be," she said, crossing her arms. "I am not one of Greg's characters. I was created by an over-obsessed fangirl: Mel16."

Greg's eyes narrowed. "Now her, I know. The one with fourteen fanfictions."

"Sixteen," Jade corrected. Turning back to the Prime Minister. "My colleagues and I have come to offer out assistance in capturing the Defenders, and their hosts. We have certain skills that may prove . . . useful."

The Prime Minister's finger was edging toward the panic button under his desk. This kid was creeping him out; there was literally nothing in her eyes. Not to mention she spoke like an adult.

"When you say we, you're referring to –"

"Us," a male voice said. Both Greg and the Prime Minister looked up to see two teenagers, boy and girl, near the window.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Naome Thaneme and Nedragos Dragonfire. Rougon and thief respectively." She faced the Prime Minister again, smiling emotionlessly. "As I said before: we'd like to help."

Greg was looking between the three. "And you're going to do this . . . why?"

Naome laughed. "Mr. Collinson, have any of the Rougon or thieves you created ever liked a Defender?"

"Hmm. Not exactly. Well, there was the whole 'Adam likes Mel' thing, but –"

Nedragos smiled slightly. "That kinda fell through. Speaking of Adam, did he get through as well? Jade and I have been meaning to talk to him. Haven't we, Jaye?"

Jade's expressionless eyes glittered. "That we have."

¤

The trail was barely visible, going up through the dense forest. Everywhere, trees were turning colour, red, gold, and brown leaves dropping to the ground. These leaves were crunched by the feet of thirteen people as they made their way single file along the path.

Thadd paused, glancing around. Rocks surrounded them on all sides, blocking out wind and unwanted passerby. "We should be okay to stop here." With a concerted groan, everyone sank onto rocks or the ground, giving weary feet a rest.

Steele rubbed the instep of his left foot. "How long have we been walking for?"

Haley glanced tiredly at her watch. "Seven hours."

Everyone looked up as each Defender shivered simultaneously. The six RaDosians exchanged glances.

"Someone else using Di-Gata stones just passed through a portal in this world," Erik said, fingers already tapping on the controls of his gauntlet.

Jake watched him curiously. "Can you tell who? By using their sigil energy whatchamacallit?"

"Normally, yes. But these people . . . they don't [Ihave[/I an energy signature."

Rion frowned. "But they still use Di-Gata stones. How does that work?"

Mel snapped her fingers. "They're not truly RaDosian!" Twelve heads turned her direction. "There've been more and more people I've seen that I can't pick up a sense from. They were [Icreated[/I by people outside of RaDos."

Seth raised one eyebrow. "Created how? I thought only Greg could do that?"

"Character bios," Charlin broke in. "There's a site on the Internet where people can make up their own Di-Gata characters to move around a virtual RaDos. I should know, I created it! And with the number of characters we've accepted . . . ." She waved a hand, trailing off.

Melissa's eyes widened. "So if OCs are getting through into our world as well . . . is there any way to tell which ones?"

"Just the sigils they use, and that there are three of them. First one uses Yan and Altas, second: Yin and Dako, and third: Dako and Yan."

"Let's hope we don't run into them," Kara said, looking back the way they had come.

¤

"Oh, everyone's a little bit racist . . . sometimes."

"Doesn't mean we go around committing . . . hate crimes."

Steele clenched his teeth, trudging onward behind Melissa and Charlin, who were singing quietly, Char's mp3 shared between them.

"I'm gonna tear those headphones out in a minute," he muttered, half to himself.

Mel smiled slightly. "At least they sound better than me. And the song's kinda funny anyway."

"It sucks to be me . . . It sucks to be me . . . ."

The Wizard girl shook her head. "I stand corrected."


	7. AddOn

Gah! Finally updating! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Okay. Moving on.

I do not own Di-Gata Defenders. Greg does. I do not own Naome. Ailaena does. I do not own Nedragos. Naxram does. I own Jade, Tracks, and my story plot. Paws off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The President arrived around midafternoon, accompanied by six generals.

The Prime Minister nodded to the seven men. "Welcome to Canada, gentlemen." He gestured to Greg, Flinch, and Malco. "May I present Greg Collinson, and his characters Flinch and Malco. They'll be –"

Someone cleared their throat from the side of the room. Naome, Jade, and Nedragos were watching, arms folded

"Yes, and those kids over there. They'll be helping us track down our targets."

General Public nodded. "These kids must be brought in, if only for the world's safety. What sort of advantages do they have?"

"Their only allies are six teenagers from this world," The PM said, planting both hands flat on his desk, levering his rather bulky self out of the chair. "We must stop them at all costs."

Naome gave a short laugh. "Oh please, do you know how cliché you sound?" She moved away from the wall, she and the two thieves heading for the door. "Let us get a headstart. We know what to look for with these Defenders." Malco growled, moving to follow them, Flinch in tow.

As the RaDosians left, the PM pushed his intercom button, muttering a note to his secretary. "Dolores, once we leave, come in and make sure nothing's missing, won't you? There were a pair of known thieves in -" There was a quiet burble that the others in the room couldn't quite hear. The PM flushed slightly. "Yes . . . . Yes, we're still on for tonight . . . . No, no, my wife doesn't know."

Clicking off the intercom, he looked back up at the others, who were studiously pretending they hadn't heard the exchange. "Now then, gentlemen. Have we settled the matter?"

One of the generals drew a pistol, clicking off the safety. "Not quite yet, Prime Minister. There's still the matter of your country." He levelled his weapon. "Which you will kindly hand over to us. You need it like you need another hole in the head."

The PM touched his intercom once more. "Umm, Dolores, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel for tonight . . . ."

¤

Steele perked up as footsteps sounded, rustling through the leaves not far from their campsite. One by one, the others began to pause, listening, tensing up. No one spoke, waiting to see who was approaching.

An eight-year-old girl stepped out of the trees, looking around at the older kids. She grinned hugely and waved. "Hi!"

Jake glanced at the others before walking over to the girl. "Hey there, honey. Are you lost or something?"

"Nope!"

"What's your name?"

The kid took a deep breath. "My name is Seeley, Daughter of Yidanna and Berander. I live on the coast of the Bay of Tantar, and my parents are fish traders. I was out with my Guardian and then there was a whirlpool and we got sucked in and now we're here."

Thadd glanced around. "I don't see a Guardian."

Seeley skipped over, grabbing his hand and dragging him back the way she'd come. "Stand right there, don't move." Taking another deep breath, she hollered. "KILLYGO GET YOUR SCALY BEHIND OVER HERE NOOOOOOWWWWW!"

A flock of birds took off from a tree not far off. The trees on the edge of the clearing parted, a gigantic turquoise head poking through, directly in front of Thadd. The eyes narrowed, the nose leaning down to sniff him suspiciously. Killygo paused, then growled showing sharp teeth.

"Now do you see her?" Seeley asked innocently, smiling happily at Thadd.

"Yeah, yeah, I see her," he said quickly. "Now do you mind? I don't really want to be eaten, thanks."

"Ah, she won't eat'cha. Will you, Killy-girl?"

Seth nudged Mel, whispering, "That thing's like a giant version of Draykor."

"Then I'm glad Draykor's small."

¤

Nedragos was the first to find the trail. He gave a two-note whistle, calling Jade and Naome. Two identical whistles came back at him as they answered, coming. Within two minutes, they'd gathered at the foot of the tracks.

Naome dropped to all fours, studying the prints. "About . . . twelve of 'em, I'd say. That's the six kids and six Defenders.

Nedragos nodded. "All right. We'll come around from the right side in a curve. They won't expect us from that direction. Jade, you want to give us an advance scout?"

The dark-haired girl nodded, casting her Guardian stone. "Sidetracks: Interference!" A white tiger/cougar took form in front of her, glancing around quizzically. "It's not RaDos, Tracks, but there's no time to explain," Jade said, climbing onto her Guardian's back. "Off we go. Wide right curve, if you please."

The huge white cat bounded off, carrying his mistress easily, paws making little noise on the forest floor.

Naome and Nedragos followed a silently as possible.

¤

Seeley was seated around the fire with the Defenders and the Canadians, listening to them plan their next move. After five minutes or so, however, she couldn't help but throw in her opinion.

"That's dumb! Just run at 'em and mow 'em all down!"

Charlin patted her on the head. "I'm with the Wild Child on this one. They think we're just sitting around waiting for them to come and find us."

"That's pretty much it, yeah," a new voice chimed in. Everyone turned to see a dark-haired, green-eyed girl standing in the darkness, just inside the treeline, arms folded. A large white cat-creature stood on her left side.

Seeley jumped to her feet. "Jaya!" she cried happily, throwing herself at the smaller girl. 'Jaya' was tackled backward giving a yell of surprise at the Seeley-missile hit her. Erik hurried over to the pair, pulling the two apart.

"Whoa, hold on a minute guys." He looked at the newcomer, held off the ground by the collar of her shirt. "Your name's Jaya?"

"It's Jade."

Adam sat up straighter. "Jade? As in Jade Fellian?"

"Yeah, that's me. Nice seeing you again, Adam. Now tell your pal here to put me down before Tracks really gets mad." She jerked a thumb at her Guardian, who was glaring at Erik, ears laid back against his head.

Seeley launched herself at the white Guardian. "Tracksey!" She cuddled into his neckfur, grinning. "Aww! You're still as cute as ever, and just as cuddlable."

Jade brushed herself off as Erik set her down. "Thanks. Now, as I was saying – Seeley, tone it down, he's gonna bite your head off – as I was saying, there are people out looking for you. I'm one of them."

Adam stood. "There you go again with the sneakiness, Jade. It's not healthy for a seven year old."

"Hark who speaks. The greatest liar of all time."

"I'm older than you, I'm allowed."

Green eyes glared back at him, flashing in the firelight. "Well then, pardon me. I didn't realize it was age-specific."

"Just tell us who you've given your information over to this time." There was a growl and a snap from Tracks, who'd gotten fed up with being a jungle gym.

"Bad Tracksey!"

"I warned you, kid." Jade turned back to Adam. "Fine. Since you want to know so badly, I've given you away to –"

"Us." Two more figures stepped out of the tree line behind Jade, silhouettes in the darkness. "And we'd appreciate it if you'd come with us. It'd make our job ever so much easier."


End file.
